


The thing with draco's hair

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: When Harry pulled draco's hair, something happened, only god knows what
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	The thing with draco's hair

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely piece was inspired by a post on Tumblr by the-serpent-under-the-flower. Check it out!!  
> Enjoy,

"Alright everyone" Harry called, he was standing next to Draco, the pair assigned on newbies training, "grab your partners, we'll start on grabbling and hand to hand combat training, is everyone ready?" He continued.

Every trainee grabbed their partners, so Harry clapped once and stood in front of Draco. They were auror partners since the day they both finished their training, and they always got paired together because of the undeniable chemistry found between the pair, not that they were willing to admit it. 

The training started by both Harry and Draco showing their trainees the correct methods, both each other's hands and reversing the moves, displaying every correct way.

Soon enough, their match was nearly over, both were sweaty, hair sticking to their foreheads while Draco pinned Harry down to the mat, with a smirk playing on his lips as he looked in Harry's eyes, knowing he was gonna win the match.

Harry on the other hand, was way too competitive to let him, so sneakily, his hand found its way to the roots of Draco's hair, where his braid was loose because of their match, he smirked back and tugged on it softly, making Draco go limp and freeze on top of him, giving him the opportunity to flip them over and straddle them, having both his hands pinned above him with a firm hand, while the other still pulling at his hair, his actions made Draco react in a way he didn't expect.

Draco's eyes went glassy, his gorgeous mouth fell slightly open, not that Harry was staring or anything, they were both breathing as if they ran a marathon twice, eyes locked, staring in shock and the atmosphere full of sexual tension. 

They both got lost in the whole moment, only to be snapped back to reality by a cough from one of the twenty auror recruits, watching them with amusement glints in their eyes. One of the recruits, obviously a former hufflepuff according to the pin she has on her jacket, had taken pictures of the two, giggling quietly to herself.

Going back to his senses, Harry jumped off Draco, making sure to make a mental note to not get too excited when he felt a twitch in his pants. Then dismissing the class earlier than it supposed to be after having a talk with the Hufflepuff who took the photos, making her delete them, after sending the pictures to himself, just to keep the memory, it was an image of everything Harry has ever fantasized about. And before he could say a word to Draco, the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Harry rushes back to their office, he wanted to apologise for what Happened, so he did, only to get yelled at by an embarrassed and angry Draco, and Harry could swear he saw tears in his eyes before he rushed out, mumbling about needing space. 

With a sad sigh, harry grabbed his things and went back home, he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he hated the fact that the one he loved may be upset and hurt because of him, he got up, grabbed his keys and put his shoes on, ready to leave to Draco's apartment, he'd rather die than let him stay upset.

He ran to Draco's flat in the rain, not caring whether his classes are now wet, or his hair dripping too, he knocked on the door, hoping to be invited in rather than kicked out, the moment Draco opened the door, wearing a shirt that was so familiar to Harry, along with joggers hanging low on his hips.

"I.. is that my shirt.." Harry said breathlessly, causing Draco's cheek to blush a bright red. 

"I stole it after training one day.." he mumbled a bit, Harry couldn't stop staring at him, he looked breathtaking, vulnerable, raw and just absolutely stunning, Harry's heart raced, he couldn't handle how much he loved the man in front of him, to the point where he unconsciously blurred it out.

Before Harry could react, he felt a pair of lips attacking his, the rain pouring over them as their lips danced in perfect harmony.

Their kisses got more and more heated as Draco pulled Harry in and closed the door after him, pulling him closer to himself as they made their way to Draco's bedroom. 

"God Dray.." Harry mumbled breathlessly, he had the blonde pinned against the wall of his living room, somehow already shirtless and flushed red. 

Draco's hands roamed around Harry's body, slow and sensual, stripping him slowly and kissing down his shoulder and chest.

"Pull my hair Harry.. do it.. please" he whispered against Harry's lips before kissing him passionately and needily, Harry kissed him back, guiding him to the bed and pushing him on the bed and towering over him, kissing every inch of his body. 

The atmosphere was filled with want, need and love as the two kissed and touched, both needing each other more and more every second, soon enough Harry was settled in Draco, moving in a steady pace, he buried his hand in draco's hair, tugging softly, earning a heavenly moan that made his blood rush, burning with desire. 

"God Harry, yes yes, harder" Draco moaned and begged, his whole body shivering with need as Harry thrust into him, Harry's grip on his hair tightening as his moves quickens, filling the room with beautiful noises and sounds. 

Harry pants softly, a tingling feeling burning in his stomach as he gets closer to his high, Draco's moans and responses making it much easier for him, he never thought a person could be this attractive, arousing and flat out beautiful.

Soon enough, both finished, riding their highs on waves of pleasure together, holding hands and lips attached as their bodies gave in to the sweet release.

Harry laid next to Draco, both sweaty and breathing heavily with their limbs tangled in a beautiful mess, Harry kissed Draco's head gently as they held each other close. 

"Harry, say it again" Draco whispered, looking in Harry's eyes, hoping this was gonna be the start of something beautiful between the two of them. 

"Say what" Harry whispered back, so hypnotised by the magic in Draco's eyes.

"Say  _ it _ Harry" he rubbed Harry's cheek with his hand gently, his touch as delicate as a feather. 

"I love you" Harry whispered softly, melting under Draco's tender touch, he gently grabbed his palm and kissed it.

Something about the way Harry looked at him sent shivers down Draco's spine, the love radiating from Harry's eyes, along with every ounce of adoration making Draco felt like he has never been loved before, if that was what it felt to be in love with Harry, he wanted it to be his everyday, his forever and his always. 

"You look lost, dray, everything alright? Regretting letting me in?" Harry chuckled a bit, hoping deep in his heart that Draco didn't regret it, hoping to be loved as much as he loved. 

"Not at all, the opposite actually.." Draco smiled a little, making Harry's heart flutter and his lips to form a smile matching Draco's. 

Soon enough, Harry yawned softly and attempted to get up "I should get going, it's getting late" he mumbled a little, not really keen on leaving. 

"Wh-why.. aren't you staying?" Draco pouted a little, pulling Harry closer in his arms, not willing to let go.

" I didn't think you'd want me to stay." Harry said slowly, snuggling in the crook of Draco's neck.

"Why would I want my boyfriend to leave, I demand cuddles!" Draco faked a whine and a pout, pulling Harry closer if that's humanly possible. 

"Did you just-" Harry said breathlessly, pulling away from Draco's embrace only to be pulled back in. 

"Shut it and let me cuddle you, deal with it babe" Draco smirked to himself and cuddled Harry, who willingly gave in and snuggled closer 

"I said it twice today but I love you" Harry mumbled against Draco's collarbones as he stroked his spine softly.

" You could say it every single minute and I'd still ask you to say it again" Draco whispered softly, blushing along with a small smile and Harry pecks his collarbones softly.

The couple spent their night in each other's arms, sweet talking each other and kissing and touching, just a night full of love and affection, until the morning came around and they had to get up to go to work, they had a class to train after all, so they both got ready and headed to their office.

"Wait love" Harry called after Draco before he left to get them both a cup of coffee, Draco turned around only to be met by a soft pair of lips kissing his, " you're not going alone" Harry smiled and took Draco's hand.

"Sappy Potter" Draco smiled and giggled, blushing softly. 

"Don't act like you don't love it" Harry smirked back and kisses his hand.

As they walked to the coffee cart right outside their offices, a coworker of theirs grabbed Draco's hair and tugged on it jokingly, only to get pinned by Draco, who growled angrily. 

"Do not. Touch. My hair" he threatened dangerously, then let go of the man, who mumbled something as an apology and went on his way.

Harry took Draco's hand again and whispered with a smirk in his voice "good to know that only I get to provoke those beautiful sounds by doing that"

Draco blushed and playfully hit Harry's chest "Stop it" he whined a little, looking away to hide his blush. 

"You didn't seem to mind when I dirty talked you last night" Harry kept his smirk on, slapping Draco's ass distrectly, making him jump and squeal a little.

"Harry! I have a reputation" he squealed a bit and hid his face in Harry's chest, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed his head. 

" Well, too bad" he chuckled and kissed his head, and all they did for the rest of their day was cuddle, banter and laugh, living the life they both wanted all their lives.

And as the years passed by, Harry kept that particular photo, the one where all of this had started, he had it framed and hung right above their bed, where they can look at it, and always remember the moment where Harry pulled draco's hair. 

  
  



End file.
